Дверь в Неизведанное
by InspectorBeyond
Summary: У каждого своя судьба. Кто-то всю свою жизнь следует за стадом, кому-то выпадает шанс стать участником или свидетелем чего-то большего, а кто-то и есть это большее. Тот, кто спасёт простых людей, кто не пройдёт мимо загадки, кто и есть загадка. Действуй, как твой наставник, спасай людей, хоть одного, но неси добро, потому что зла миру хватает.
1. Эпизод 1: Потрошитель

«Всем привет, дорогие слушатели нашего радио. К сожалению, у нас для вас очень не приятные новости. Сегодня утром нашли ещё одну жертву серийного маньяка, личность жертвы пока не установлено, но как мне уже сообщили, на место преступления были стянуты все детективы, даже частные. Это утро для всех нас печальное, ибо жертвой може…» - полицейский выключил радио в машине и пробормотал своему напарнику:

\- Это радио меня бесит. Нагнетает тут панику среди жителей.  
\- Это да. – согласился напарник – Как думаешь, мы поймаем этого ублюдка?  
\- Это не от нас зависит. Это зависит от этих детективов из участка. Они наверняка опять все испортят.  
\- Кстати о детективах. Ты же слышал про этого странного частного детектива?  
\- Это тот, который бегает с металлической палочкой, к которой присобачена лампочка? Да, слышал. Говорят, что он самый полезный из всех детективов, хотя черт его знает, я в это не особо верю. Наверно неприятно другим детективам, когда они ничего не могут сделать, и тут приходит он и все делает.  
\- Эх… ладно, далеко еще это место преступления?  
\- Уже почти приехали.

Дождь лил как из ведра. Дороги превратились в реки, а навесы прилавков и остановок стали прохладным душем для пешеходов. Пасмурная погода сама по себе наводила чувство прохлады, тоски и депрессии, но жители города не впервые ощущают такие чувства. Полицейская машина завернула в переулок, где уже стояли несколько детективов и два полицейских, которые перекрывали путь к месту преступления. Выходить из машины в холодный осенний дождь не было желания, но это все равно нужно было сделать. Двое полицейских вышли из машины и продвинулись к месту преступления. Они подошли к границе оцепляемой территории и пересекли её. Полицейские уже отсюда слышали не приятный запах крови, не смотря на дождевую прохладу в воздухе. Они подошли к детективам, которые метались вокруг места преступления и пытались найти какие-нибудь улики.

\- Утра, господа. Что-нибудь нашли? – спросил один полицейский.  
\- Никак нет. Наверняка дождь смыл все отпечатки или что-нибудь еще. – ответил один из детективов - А орудие убийства мы все ещё ищем.  
\- Хорошо, свидетели есть?  
\- Никого. Тело нашли этим утром прямо в этом переулке когда оно уже было таким. – детектив указал на изуродованное тело.  
\- Эх, это уже третий труп за этот месяц. Офигенный конец осени. – с отвращением сказал полицейский. – Ладно, что там насчет этого частного детектива, который делает за вас всю работу? Я не в обиду.  
\- Вы про Инспектора? Он еще не появлялся. А если он и появлялся, то наверняка собрал все улики. Наверное, поэтому мы ничего не нашли. И да, не удивляйтесь, он так и назвался.  
\- Неужели вы думаете, что я тут все собрал и не оставил даже записку, что все собрал? – вдруг зазвучал юный голос из переулка.

По переулку шел молодой парень, на вид лет двадцати пяти, без шляпы или зонтика, но в черном капюшоне. У него на лице висели квадратные очки в черной оправе. Он был в черном пальто, которое было по колени. Пальто было застегнуто, поэтому, что он носит под пальто, было неизвестно. Он пересек линию оцепления и подошел к месту преступления.

\- Ну, господа. Опять ничего не нашли? – с насмешкой спросил молодой человек.  
\- А, Инспектор. Значит, вы ничего не трогали здесь? – спросил детектив  
\- Как я уже сказал, я бы оставил записку. Значит нет. – сказал Инспектор в ответ – Ну, показывайте жертву.  
\- Не самое приятное зрелище, не так ли? – с отвращением сказал Инспектор – Позвольте я взгляну.

Труп был весь изуродован. От головы остались различимы только глаза и рот. Зубы и глаза остались не тронуты. Носа на месте не было, оставшееся лицо было покрыто влажной от дождя кровью. Живот был вспорот от шеи до пояса. Грудная клетка была открыта, из нее виднелись легкие, которые были покрыты множественными порезами, а сердца в груди не было. Органов пищеварения не было, все, что находилось от груди до пояса – пропало.

\- У меня уже есть догадки. – заявил Инспектор  
\- Посвятите же. – отозвался детектив.  
\- Жертва – женщина, лет двадцати – двадцати пяти. Вела здоровый образ жизни, это видно по участкам кожи и легких, которые не были тронуты орудием убийства. Говоря об орудии убийства – это обычный кухонный нож, но немного ржавый, это видно по остаткам коррозии на краях разреза на теле, однако разрез довольно плавный и неспешный, значит у него было время, а значит жертва даже звука не успела издать, как мгновенно умерла. А так же убийца умеет держать нож в руке, а так же он знал что делает. У нее пропало несколько жизненно важных органов, но их пропажа не является причиной смерти по причине, которую я сказал ранее. Правда пропажа ее носа мне не понятна. Остается одно – она умерла, когда убийца вонзил нож ей в грудь, вонзив нож в сердце.  
\- Ладно… А куда пропали остальные органы, в том числе и сердце? И что насчет орудия? - поинтересовался детектив.  
\- Насчет органов мне не ясно, в том числе и сердце, все же разрез аккуратный везде. А начет орудия, вы его не найдете, поскольку, мне кажется, что он использует одно и то же орудие убийства.  
\- С чего вы взяли? – спросил полицейский  
\- Те же следы коррозии. Я брал на анализ у прошлой жертвы, и я настолько их запомнил, что уже без анализа могу сказать, что это одно и то же.  
\- Ясно... – удивленно выдавил полицейский - Я удивлен, что вы нашли даже следы коррозии в такой дождь, ведь это единственная жертва, у которой улик нет…точнее, почти нет.  
\- Убийца учится на своих ошибках. И довольно хорошо это делает. Если мы его не остановим, то следующее убийство нам предоставит только скелет. Насчет его поимки не бойтесь, я сам с этим разберусь, а вы попытайтесь меньше сливать информации журналистам, иначе возникнет паника в городе и убийца скроется в ней. Что ж, до свидания, детективы и офицеры, ждите новостей. - после этих слов, Инспектор ушел из переулка и скрылся за углом.

Спустя две недели, ситуация не изменилась. От Инспектора нет новостей, новостей о новых жертв нет, как и об убийце. Однако, Полицейский участок не утихает, все пытаются найти хотя бы какой-нибудь след убийцы, высматривая все записи с камер наблюдения в округах нахождения жертв. Однако, на днях курьер принес странную записку для Начальника отдела со словами:

«Ищите меня возле супермаркета возле участка.  
Нужен человек.

Деревянная Дверь»

Начальник тут же созвал всех сотрудников отдела. Однако на собрание пришли не многие, а те кто пришел, были напуганы.

\- Товарищи, ко мне сегодня пришла записка со словами «Ищите меня возле супермаркета возле участка». Я предполагаю, что это наш странный коллега по имени Инспектор дал нам весточку. Шанс того, что это написал убийца – мал ниже плинтуса. Так что, мы пошлем одного из добровольцев в ближайший супермаркет, под прикрытием снайперов с крыши. Кто пойдет?

После вопроса начальника, место собрания заполонила гробовая тишина. Все сотрудники молчали и потирали свои затылки, так продолжалось минут пять, пока из толпы не послышался женский голос:

\- Я пойду! – из толпы вышла молодая девушка, лет двадцати, шатенка, худая, с зелеными глазами. Толпа с удивлением посмотрела на нее.  
\- Ты? Ты еще зеленая совсем. Рядовая, ты слишком не опытная для такого задания. Так что нет!  
\- Товарищ начальник, что-то я не вижу, что бы кто-то опытный вызвался. Тем более, если мне придется сотрудничать с этим Инспектором, то я могла бы у него многому научиться. – с уверенностью сказала рядовая.  
\- Выбора у нас нет… – сказал Начальник – Однако я тебя все равно не пущу. Вот еще, новичков на такие задания отправлять. В общем, рядовая, ты не допущена к этому заданию, и ты будешь сидеть в участке, пока эта ситуация не устаканится. Поняла?  
\- Поняла… - с грустью  
\- Эх, раз так, то похоже, что Инспектору придется обойтись без наших людей. Всем вольно! – крикнул начальник и все сотрудники разошлись.

После рабочего дня, глубоким вечером, рядовая направилась к себе домой с грустным видом, раздумывая, как же все таки попасть на это задание.  
\- Да как же мне получить это задание? Это мой шанс хоть чему то научиться и пойти на повышение, а мне в этом моменте отказывают. Придурки. – говорила она себе под нос. Вдруг она остановилась, подняла голову и с улыбкой побежала в другую сторону – Хех, да я же просто могу пойти на место встречи, зачем мне это разрешение?

Прибежав к тому самому супермаркету у участка, девушка стала искать подсказки, указывающие на место встречи. Она обошла фасад здания со всех сторон, но ничего не нашла. Она спрашивала у людей, которые входили и выходили из здания, видели ли они молодого человека в черном пальто и в очках, но в ответ получала лишь отрицательные ответы. Она уже отчаялась и собиралась идти домой, однако, заметила в соседнем переулке деревянную дверь с золотой ручкой. Дверь стояла вплотную к стенке жилого дома, что делало нахождение двери не логичным. Девушка направилась к двери. Она подошла к двери и с неуверенностью хотела постучать в нее, однако…  
\- Бу! – внезапно раздался звук справа от девушки. Там стоял молодой мужчина, в черном пальто, в очках и с немного взъерошенными волосами, немного зачесанными направо. Пальто было расстегнуто, и там была видна застегнутая черная толстовка. Это был Инспектор. Девушка крикнула от неожиданности и с не большой ненавистью смотрела на Инспектора.  
\- Вот же вы… вы… козел! – заикаясь сказал Инспектору, пока тот с улыбкой с подходил к ней.  
\- Извиняюсь. Удержаться не смог, хотя в данной ситуации, такие приколы могут убить быстрее, чем нож Потрошителя.  
\- Кого? – поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- Потрошителя. Я его так назвал. Ибо он мне своими методами напомнил одну интересную личность, который жил еще во времена Викторианской Англии, В Лондоне, в конце 19 века.  
\- Знаете, вы не такой, каким я вас представляла. Я ожидала, что вы будете более серьезным и взрослее. – с раздражением произнесла рядовая.  
\- Как сказал мой наставник: «А смысл быть взрослым, если нельзя поребячиться?». Значит, вы меня знаете. Однако, я не могу залезть к вам в голову, что бы прочитать ваше имя и возраст, поэтому я попрошу вас представиться.

Девушка после вопроса, она неуверенно ответила:  
\- Шпагина Дарья Викторовна. И возраст у девушек не спрашивают!  
\- Ну и ладно. Все равно я уже понял, что вам двадцать лет, пока вы мне тут все это говорили.  
\- Простите?! – задала раздраженный вопрос девушка.  
\- Эх, просто подождите здесь. Я сейчас. – сказал Инспектор и он, тесно открыв дверь, вошел в нее. Дарья стояла там же, ждав Инспектора. Но и ждала она не долго, он вышел буквально через минуту. Инспектор вышел из двери, так же тесно открыв и закрыв ее, с небольшой сумкой.  
\- Ну что же. Следуй за мной! – сказал Инспектор и он вместе с рядовой вместе пошли.  
\- А куда мы идем? – поинтересовалась Дарья  
\- На предположительное место преступления.  
\- Что? Вы уже знаете, где он нанесет удар этот… «Потрошитель»? – удивленно спросила она  
\- Было не просто это сделать. Но удалось.  
\- Как?  
\- Просто вот так вот и удалось.  
\- Ну, это не ответ.  
\- А я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться. – раздражительно сказал Инспектор – Не забывай, тебя сюда отправили что бы ты подчинялась мне, а не я тебе.  
\- Серьезно? И где же это было написано?  
\- Нигде. И не должно было.  
\- Я вас категорически не понимаю.  
\- Знаешь, это взаимно.  
\- Ну, спасибо и на этом.  
\- Я про себя. – сказал Инспектор, после чего Дарья сделала недоумевающее выражение лица.

Пройдя еще несколько метров до следующего переулка, Инспектор сказал: «Нам сюда.», после чего они направились к переулку, пока не наткнулись на лестницу. Инспектор, закинул сумку на плечо и стал подниматься. Дарья полезла следом. Забравшись на крышу, оба подошли к краю крыши, с видом на улицу. Пешеходов было мало, машин тоже, Луны не было видно из-за облаков. Кромешную тьму разрушали лишь уличные фонарные столбы. Инспектор присел и начал разгружать сумку.  
\- Возьми это и наблюдай за переулком на той стороне улицы. – сказал Инспектор, протягивая девушке бинокль – Не пропускай никого. Заметишь кого-нибудь, кто пойдет в переулок - скажи мне.  
\- Поняла. – ответила Дарья и стала наблюдать за улицей. 

Инспектор продолжил разгружать сумку. Дарья все наблюдала и наблюдала за улицей, но все кто ходил по ней, проходили мимо переулка.  
\- Скажите, в чем заключается наш… - не успела сказать Дарья, повернувшись к Инспектору, который устанавливал снайперскую винтовку на позицию - …план…?  
\- Да, конечно. Я просто не привык работать в команде, поэтому забываюсь. – сказал Инспектор, ставя винтовку на оружейную сошку. – В общем, человек идет в переулок, «Потрошитель» нападает на него. А ты в это время уже должна быть готова выстрелить в убийцу, но не в голову или туловище, а в руку или ногу. Нам нужно его ранить, а не убить. Я надеюсь, ты умеешь стрелять из винтовок.  
\- Да…умею. – скрывая правду, сказала девушка – Стоп, а вы что будете в это время делать?  
\- У меня другая роль в поимке «Потрошителя» - спокойно сказал Инспектор – В общем, наблюдай за улицей и будь готова стрелять, а я пойду на свою позицию. – заявил Инспектор и побежал спускаться с крыши по лестнице.

Прошло минут двадцать, облака пропали, Луна стала видна. Переулок на другой стороне улицы стал более освещен, и теперь он не был черной дырой. Дарья все наблюдала за улицей, и никто не заходил в переулок. Было прохладно, и девушка грела руки как могла. Вдруг она заметила, что пожилой мужчина куда то бежит и он был явно взволнован. Он забежал в переулок, а Дарья быстро пересела за винтовку и наблюдала за стариком из прицела оружия. Вдруг на деда набросилась тень, повалив мужчину на землю. Старик закричал и Дарья, прицелившись в верхнюю часть тени. Выстрел! Кровь брызнула из плеча тени, что набросилась на старика и та истошно завопя, побежала туда, где винтовка уже была бессильна. Пока Дарья вставала, и отряхивалась от грязи крыши, та самая тень уже поднялась на крышу, и спотыкаясь, бежала по верхушкам зданий.

\- Дело сделано. – внезапно возник голос Инспектора позади девушки, что та дернулась от внезапности.  
\- Вы… меня… напугали! – возмущенно высказалась Дарья.  
\- Прости. В общем, я сделал все, что мне нужно было. – сказал Инспектор, показывая пузырек с кровью.  
\- Это…это кровь «Потрошителя»? – поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- Верно. А теперь иди домой. Если мне понадобится твоя помощь с «Потрошителем», то я дам тебе знать.  
\- Стоп! Это все что ли?  
\- Да. А что?  
\- Я тут бог знает сколько морозилась, скучала, лежала на грязной крыше и вы мне говорите «Все»?!  
\- Тебе что-то не нравится? Я тебе дал особенную возможность поработать над этим делом, не смотря на то что тебе запретили работать со мной. – после этих слов, лицо Дарьи сменилось с гнева на испуг. – Да-да. Пока ты тут лежала, я успел не только подготовиться к засаде, но и узнать про твои способности. Ты и стрелять из винтовок не умеешь, и с пистолета довольно плохо. Ты вообще удивилась, что ты смогла попасть в убийцу? А все благодаря мне. Не спрашивай как. Ты вообще стажер, чего уж там. В общем, иди домой немедленно, иначе я расскажу твоему начальству про твое не повиновенье четким указам. Ясно?  
\- Так точно… - подавленно ответила девушка и медленно пошла спускаться с лестницы.

Идя по улице, Дарья раздумывала над всем происходящим, о том, что Инспектор ее раскрыл, о том, что она смогла попасть в убийцу, и о том, что ему удалось каким-то образом найти информацию о ней, как ему удалось взять кровь, быстро и незаметно прийти к ней. Это заставило ее задуматься об этой странности. Она думала, думала, но не нашла логичного ответа. Эти мысли не могли покинуть ее голову, даже тогда, когда она вернулась домой, и даже во время просмотра интернета в поисках информации об Инспекторе. Интернет выдал ничего. Мысли не покинули ее и спустя час. Она стояла у окна, попивая горячий кофе, разглядывая улицы. Вдруг она заметила фигуру в плаще и с небольшой сумкой. Она сразу поняла что это Инспектор, она не раздумывая решила узнать все ответы на вопросы у него самого, заставив его врасплох. Быстро выбежав из квартиры и дома, одевшись в джинсы, синюю куртку и красные кеды, Дарья начала следить за Инспектором. Слежка за ним оказалась не проста, ибо он постоянно оборачивался назад. Слежка длилась минут 20, и кое-как проследив за Инспектором, они вышли к тому самому супермаркету, где впервые и встретились. Инспектор направился к тому самому закоулку, где и была дверь, из которой он вышел. Он еще раз оглянулся по сторонам и с уверенностью вошел в дверь.

Дарья, немного подождав, подошла к самой двери, тоже оглянулась и вошла в дверь. Только за дверью ничего не было, просто темное помещение, она собралась уже уходить, но дверь тут же резко захлопнулась и пропала во тьме. Тьма была беспросветная и холодная, девушка не могла и своего носа увидеть. Было жутко тихо, эта тишина длилась минут пять. Вдруг девушке начали слышаться тихие голоса, но они становились все громче и громче, они звучали повсюду. В конце концов, слова что говорили голоса, стали понятны. Они говорили: «Уволена!», «Бесполезное дитя!», «Да кому ты нужна?!», «Да ты на себя-то посмотри!». Эти голоса продолжали говорить эти слова, подавливая девушку, заставляя ее плакать. Эти голоса длились еще несколько минут, пока во тьме не открылась дверь, из которой шло белое свечение. Дарья быстро ринулась туда. Свет слепил ее, она плакала и хотела быстрее выйти из тьмы, подбежав ближе к двери, она прыгнула дверь и упала на деревянный пол, она не поспешила подняться, ей хотелось отдохнуть от всего услышанного.

Очнулась Дарья на скамейке, над которой стоял Инспектор и ждал. Голова у девушки раскалывалась, и глаза еле открывались, а веки при закрытии давали резкую, но не сильную боль. Она поняла, что это от слез. Ее глаза болели и она не могла никуда смотреть.

\- Простите меня. Я… я не поняла, что произошло за дверью… - еле выдавливала из себя девушка.  
\- Не стоило тебе туда заходить… нет, не стоило тебе следить за мной. – с упреком сказал Инспектор, по интонации, он был довольно зол на Дашу. – И поверь, тебе стоило мне говорить правду с самого начала.  
\- Простите… что?  
\- Правду! – выкрикнул парень – Я узнал о том, что тебя отстранили от дела, рядовая Шпагина. И поэтому, завтра тебя ждет выговор.  
\- Что?...  
\- Я все сообщил Начальнику отдела. И если я узнаю, что ты за мной следишь, поверь, я добьюсь того, что бы ты больше никогда не смогла надеть Полицейскую форму! - с этими словами Инспектор ушел.

Дарья поняла, что это то самое место, где была странная дверь Инспектора. Ветер подул в ее сторону, когда она повернулась, но в переулке Двери не оказалось, а Инспектор и вовсе испарился. Даша шла домой и раздумывала над всем, что случилось. Ее мало интересовал выговор и угроза об увольнении. Ее больше интересовала Дверь, в которую вошел Инспектор и то темное помещение с голосами. Она спокойно дошла до дома, где проживала, вошла в свою квартиру и упала в кровать, сразу уснув.

На утро, Дарья проснулась раньше будильника, заведенного на 7 утра на пол часа, но все еще в жутко сонном состоянии. Погода за окном была пасмурной, а асфальт мокрый. При такой погоде вообще не хотелось никуда идти, особенно, когда на тебя будут сразу же кричать и делать выговор. Она воспользовалась душем, сделала себе бодрящий кофе, оделась и пошла на работу. Улицы были почти пустыми, кроме нескольких людей и бродячих собак. Она поймала ближайшее такси, и сказав адрес участка, такси направилось по маршруту. Такси попало в пробку, которая разошлась лишь через час, поэтому, когда пробка исчезла, Дарья опоздала на смену, что даст еще поводу для ругательства.

Добравшись до места и заплатив таксисту, девушка направилась в сторону участка, но выйдя к нему, она увидела, что вокруг участка собралась огромная толпа, которую сдерживают полицейские. Подбежав к толпе, Дарья начала пробираться сквозь толпу зевак и журналистов в сторону участка. Добравшись до конца толпы, она пыталась пройти, о ее остановил полицейский.  
\- Мэм, вам нельзя туда! – произнес полицейский  
\- Но я тут работаю! Пустите меня, я и так опоздала!  
\- Опоздали? Значит вы везучая, однако.  
\- Что? Пропустите меня уже!  
\- Я сказал, что нельзя, значит нельзя чего вы такая упря…  
\- Все хорошо, товарищ. Ей можно. – прозвучал голос за спиной у полицейского. Это был Инспектор, который носил то же черное застегнутое пальто по колено.  
\- Хорошо. – сказал полицейский и пропустил девушку. Та подошла к Инспектору и с интересом стала распрашивать Инспектора.  
\- Что происходит? Почему тут толпа и оцепление? Почему не пропустили на мое же место работы?  
\- Надеюсь, что у тебя крепкий желудок. – ответил Инспектор, подходя с Дарьей к двери здания, немного приоткрыв ее.

То что увидела Дарья – повергло ее в шок. Полы были залиты кровью, на стенах брызги крови и кровавые следы рук на столах, дверях и тех же стенах. Кисти рук либо плавали в крови на полу, либо были прибиты к стенам. Из открытых дверей и луж крови были видны трупы полицейских. От этого, девушка не могла произнести ни слова или даже выкрикнуть от ужаса от того, что она увидела.  
\- Пойдем, я отведу тебя туда, где мы можем это все спокойно обсудить. – сказал Инспектор, уводя девушку от ужаса, что она испытала.

Инспектор отвел ее в ближайшее кафе, где он заказал по чашке чая. Пока чай не принесли, между Инспектором и Дарьей была тишина и никто не говорил ни слова, а когда принесли чай, девушка начала разговор  
\- Почему? Почему это утро такое ужасное? Почему я должна была увидеть это? Я…я ведь… я…  
\- Успокойся. Главное не думай об этом. Просто не думай. – сказал Инспектор, глотнув чай.  
\- Как мне об этом не думать? Я увидела, как мои коллеги… бывшие коллеги плавают в собственной крови. Думаете, что это так просто забыть?!  
\- Поверь мне, очень просто. Если захочешь - забудешь. Хотя, это зависит от психики самого человека. А ты, я вижу, не сошла с ума.  
\- А были шансы?! – вскрикнула Дарья, и сразу извинилась за крик в кафе. – Вы хотели, что бы я это увидела?  
\- Учитывая твое везение то почему бы и нет? – после этого, была короткая пауза, которую Инспектор сразу прервал смешком – Да ладно, я читал твое резюме и твои данные. Твоя психика выдержит что угодно, а я обожаю такие ясные умы… хотя, то что было вчера тебя бы точно свело с ума.  
\- Простите, что?!  
\- Вчерашний вечер. Ты вошла в мою дверь и была в полной темноте и слышала голоса. Ведь так все было?  
\- Д…да… Откуда вы это знаете?  
\- Я сам проектировал эту систему защиты. И с минимальными знаниями Га… технологий это было очень трудно.  
\- Э…. ладно. Я все равно не поняла.  
\- И не надо. Мое дело сказать, а что с этим делать - тебе решать.  
\- А от чего защита то? Что вы скрываете за той дверью?  
\- То, что может взорвать твой мозг. – серьезно ответил Инспектор, после чего была небольшая тишина , из-за чего глаза Дарьи налились испугом. – Ха! Я шучу. Не в буквальном смысле же, но все же. Может быть расскажу, а может и нет. Мне надо быть осторожным в этом плане, иначе дела могут плохо кончиться.  
\- Вы странный…  
\- Скоро все закончится, и ты все это забудешь как страшный сон. Что ж, мне пора продолжать расследование. – сказал Инспектор и встал из-за стола, оставив деньги за чай на столе. Он одел свое черное пальто и сказал девушке – И да, можешь ко мне на «ты» обращаться. А теперь иди домой. – после этих слов, Инспектор вышел из кафе и скрылся за углом.

Дневное небо было закрыто густыми серыми тучами, что наводило на Дарью еще большую тоску. Оплатив свою чашку чая, девушка вышла из кафе. На дорогах были дикие пробки из-за перекрытой дороги в районе полицейского участка. Она шла по мрачным улицам города, смотря на мрачные и безразличные лица прохожих. Завернув в двор, который был рядом с ее домом, она заметила пустоту двора. Не детей, играющих на площадке, ни кого либо другого, но тем не менее, она чувствовала чей то взгляд или взгляды, будто за ней наблюдали. Мурашки по ее спине прокатились быстро, заставив вздрогнуть девушку. Ей стало дико не по себе, из-за чего она ускорила шаг. Дойдя до центра двора, что то ей подсказало обернуться назад. Она обернулась и увидела, что в начале двора стояла высокая фигура в длинном черном пальто по колено, но плечо было порвано и явно чем то испачкана. Лицо было полностью закрыто черной тканевой маской, только глаза были открыты, но они скрывались в тени головного убора, похожего на кепарь, излюбленного головного убора гопников. А руки были в черных кожаных перчатках  
Фигура начала медленно подходить к Дарье, доставая из пальто ржавый и грязный нож. Даша не раздумывая, побежала от фигуры, опознав ее как Потрошителя, что дало девушке бежать очень быстро. Все силы уходили на бег, из-за чего она не могла не произнести ни слова и ни звука. Она не могла ни на чем сконцентрироваться, кроме как бега, но дыхание начало ее подводить, Даша буквально начала задыхаться и медленнее бежать. В глазах начало все плыть и шататься, из-за чего девушка споткнулась и упала на твердый асфальт боком. Она взглянула на фигуру, и увидела как Потрошитель замахивается ножом над ней. И когда нож уже был в нескольких сантиметрах от Даши, в фигуру прилетела ослепительная вспышка, откинув Потрошителя в ближайшую машину, после чего, сигнализация машины сработала, а сам Потрошитель лежал на асфальте и еле двигался. Девушка обернулась и увидела, как Инспектор держит металлическую палочку со светящимся и дымящимся концом. Девушка, тяжело дыша, тут же отключилась.

Было темно, в ушах стоял гул, но приятный и тихий, будто это самолет или машина, но никакой тряски не было. Даша явно находилась в сидячем положении, а на чем она сидела было очень мягким, как кровать. Она попыталась открыть глаза и увидела перед собой деревянное помещение, по углам было по три не очень больших круглых ламп, светящие приятным белым светом. По центру комнаты находился деревянный девайс с кнопками, рычагами, счетчиками и мониторами. Этот девайс был четырехпанельным и на каждой панелибыло свое количество рычагов, кнопок и мониторов, девушка не понимала что они делают, поэтом не решилась что либо трогать. В центре девайса была синяя лампа, которая двигала вверх и вниз.

\- Осматриваешь местность? Хорошо. – Раздался голос Инспектора позади.  
\- Что это за место? – поинтересовалась Даша  
\- Это ТАРДИС. Время И Относительное В Пространстве И Времени *  
\- Ч…чего?  
\- Короче говоря, это машина для путшествия в пространстве и времени.  
\- Машина времени? – удивленно переспросила девушка – Я явно сильно ударилась головой.  
\- Ты бы больше беспокоилась о своем сердце и легких, чем о голове.  
\- В каком смысле? – Ты бежала настолько сильно, что Потрошителю досталось только взорванное сердце и залитые кровью легкие. А если говорить более прямым языком, то ты почти что умерла. Мне удалось стабилизировать твое состояние, но тебе придется отказаться от любых физических упражнений ближайшие три года.  
\- Стоп-стоп! Какие, к черту, три года? И разве может человек умереть от бега?  
\- Еще как может. И тут дело не в твоем физическом состоянии. А в адреналине. Сильная нагрузка, учащенное дыхание и адреналин равняется разрыву сердца.  
\- Звучит как выдумка. Я что-то не слышала про такое.  
\- Хочешь верь, а хочешь не верь, но это так. И да, кстати, получается я спас твою жизнь дважды за раз.  
\- Что, хочешь должок?  
\- Нет. Просто это факт. Итак! Ты догадываешься, почему Потрошитель выбрал тебя следующей жертвой, не смотря на то, что он только вчера собирался убить?  
\- Не особо.  
\- Это побочный эффект, скоро ты сможешь думать трезво. Но я тебе скажу - ты его вчера подстрелила. И видимо, он ищет мести.  
\- Плевать, что он там хочет. Он должен быть пойман и окончить свою жалкую жизнь на электрическом стуле! – с криком произнесла Даша  
\- По сути, я ему дал малую долю этого… «удовольствия»  
\- Чего?  
\- Вот это. – Инспектор достал металлическую палочку из внутреннего кармана своего пальто – С помощью этого, я выстрелил электричеством в Потрошителя, после чего он короткое время был неподвижен.  
\- А что это за палка такая?  
\- Звуковая Отвертка. Да, она не выглядит как отвертка, но это отвертка. И она издает звуки.  
\- Напоминает волшебную палочку из Гарри Поттера.  
\- Да ладно? А я и не заметил – саркастично сказал Инспектор. – Ладно. Перейдем к делу. Я просканировал капли крови Потрошителя и запрограммировал ТАРДИС на автоматический поиск его. Но этот процесс занимает несколько минут, половину которых, ты проспала.  
\- То есть… мы сейчас летим? Что-то я не чувствую полета. Ты меня разыгрываешь, похоже.  
\- Видишь светящийся синий стержень , который в центре консоли двигается вверх и вниз? Это показатель того, что мы летим.  
\- Я все равно не верю этому.  
\- О боже, не будь такой раздражительной. Не люблю, когда мне вопросы задают, но ты заслужила объяснений.  
\- Погоди, погоди! Во первых, если это реально машина для путешествия в пространстве и времени, то это явно не из нашего века. Во вторых, Кто ты на самом деле? Скажи мне свое настоящее имя, а не псевдоним.  
\- Эх… эта машина не из века, а с другой планеты, где технологичное развитие опережает человеческое на несколько тысяч Земных лет. И я тебе сказал свое имя. Я Инспектор.  
\- Ч…что? Другая планета? То есть… ты пришелец? – удивленно спросила Дарья, но потом удивление сменилось на смех – Ты еще скажи, что тебе миллион лет.  
\- Конечно нет – уверенно ответил Инспектор – Мне 240 лет.  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь… - эмоция сменилась со смеха на непонимание.

Вдруг помещение заполнилось громким непонятным звуком, на что обратили внимание и Инспектор и Даша.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха! Тише ты, не прилично при гостях такое говорить. – с улыбкой сказал Инспектор, смотря на потолок  
\- Ты с кем говоришь? – поинтересовалась Даша  
\- С ТАРДИС – ответил Инспектор – Она еще молодая, поэтому манер не знает. По крайней мере Земных.  
\- Но ты говорил, что ТАРДИС это машина. – недоуменно сказала девушка. А в помещении опять раздался звук, но уже отдаленно напоминающий бульканье  
\- Да-да, сейчас скажу. – сказал Инспектор в потолок – ТАРДИС не просто машина для путешествий во времени, как Делориан. ТАРДИС – живое существо. У каждой ТАРДИС свой характер, свои принципы и манеры. Многие это отключают, ибо это мешает пилотированию, но я оставил эту опцию, что бы не сойти с ума от одиночества.  
\- Живая?! И стоп, ты сказал «У каждой»… то есть, таких машин много?  
\- Тысячи. Точное количество не знаю. Особенно после Войны Времени количество тем более неизвестно.  
\- Война Времени? Господи, я определенно ничего не понимаю! – повысила голос Даша, приложив пальцы к вискам.  
\- Ладно. Не буду грузить информацией. Учитывая твое состояние, то у тебя шансы выжить, все узнав – не реально.

После этого, помещение заполнилось продолжительным звуком и не менее громким стуком. Стержень в середине консоли перестал двигаться вверх и вниз, а так же светиться синим. Инспектор, без лишних слов, стал ходить вокруг консоли и стал что то жать, дергать и смотреть в мониторы, которые находились на некоторых панелях.  
\- Прилетели. Окраина города. Самая дальняя окраина. Заброшенные дома, заводы, магазины, а так же поля и растительность. Время – 18: 37, облачно, без осадков, не сильно грязно, что, конечно, очень странно для такой местности, особенно после дневного ливня.  
\- Зачем мы здесь?  
\- Здесь остановился Потрошитель. Нет, он здесь останавливается. Судя по временной карте, он сюда каждый раз возвращался. Но вот что странно - он здесь и появился.  
\- В каком смысле «появился»?  
\- Просто взял и появился. Он именно из этой заброшенной местности впервые вышел и в первый день обошел весь город за три часа. Потом остановился в одной точке на целых пять часов – городская библиотека.  
\- А что дальше?  
\- Он совершил первое убийство. – холодно ответил Инспектор – Я получил задание найти источник инопланетян в этом городе, но я пока что связи не вижу. Что за инопланетянин он, почему здесь база? Ведь, это довольно клишированное место для базы маньяков, а значит он мало знаком с людской культурой, но при этом, пародирует Джека Потрошителя. Но почему я считаю, что он пародирует Джека? Почему это не может быть сам Джек Потрошитель, найдя разлом во времени и переместившись сюда? Потому что я знаю, что случилось с Джеком в конце 19 века. А это значит, что этот пришелец узнал про эту Британскую легенду и решил, что она сработает и в 21 веке. Я тебе еще не надоел? – обратился Инспектор девушке  
\- Нет. Как бы это все странно не звучало, но мне кажется, что это имеет смысл.  
\- В общем, я думаю, что надо выйти на разведку и подробно узнать о нашем зеленом человечке. – Инспектор ввел что то на обычной WASD клавиатуре, а на мониторе появилась шкала, которая начала не очень быстро заполняться. Инспектор отошел от консоли к двери и обратился к Даше: - Ты сиди здесь. Потрошитель тебя ищет и убьет при первой возможности, хотя, если ты вступишь с ним в схватку, ты умрешь раньше, чем он воткнет в тебя нож. Поняла?  
\- Да… надеюсь, что успехи увенчаются успехом. И раз это инопланетянин, лучше не спеши его хватать. Кто знает, на что он способен.  
\- Осторожно, конечно, не мое второе имя, но отбиться от него я смогу. – сказал Инспектор, поправил очки и направил на настенный монитор звуковую отвертку, после чего экран стал показывать что снаружи. Инспектор сказал Даше, что через этот монитор, она будет видеть, что находится снаружи, и Инспектор вышел за дверь. Дарья увидела, как Инспектор вышел в эти «руины», достал звуковую отвертку и потом на ее кончике засветился огонек, то есть, это был фонарик. Затем Инспектор ушел из угла обзора камеры.

Инспектор шел по темным развалинам, светя в каждый угол и каждую шел, что бы найти улики о инопланетянине. Приближаясь ближе к заброшенному заводу, становилось все жарче. Инспектору становилось все труднее дышать, а одежда начинала приносить дискомфорт. А запах стал спертым, неприятным. Находиться в такой атмосфере было невыносимо, и Инспектор уже собирался поворачивать назад, пока не задохнулся, как он услышал за углом какой-то звук. Он направился за угол, светя перед собой. Инспектор заметил, что на земле какие-то пятна, присев, он рассмотрел эти пятна. Это была засохшая кровь, Инспектор понял, что надо идти по ним и тогда есть шанс найти базу Потрошителя. Следов становилось все больше и некоторые из них были более свежие, чем те, что были раньше. Следы вели все ближе к заводу, а значит еще жарче. Кровавые следы привели Инспектора на территорию завода, но не вели в сам завод. Инспектор продолжа двигаться по этим следам, жара мучила его. Он шел, шел, постепенно переходя на быстрый шаг, его терпение иссякало, но следы наконец-то привели его к одному из закрытых гаражей завода. Инспектор использовал звуковую отвертку на двери, и та стала открываться. Открывшись, дверь показала Инспектору, что она скрывала. Весь пол был в засохшей крови, но гнилой запах остался, и Инспектор тут же начал дико кашлять. Затем он увидел, что что-то черное начало шевелиться в углу гаража. Черное пятно превратилось в фигуру Потрошителя. Потрошитель не накинулся на Инспектора сразу, он начал выходить на свет Инспектора, но на мгновение, Инспектор заметил окровавленные клыки Потрошителя и зеленые чешуйчатые губы и подбородок, и Потрошитель их очень быстро закрыл маской, прежде чем полностью выйти на свет.  
\- Вижу, ты меня выследил. Мне даже интересно стало: Как? – холодным и почти безэмоциональным голосом поинтересовался Потрошитель  
\- Я знаю, что ты не человек, Потрошитель. Назови свою расу, сектор и цель!  
\- С чего бы? Ты, видимо, не обычная обезьяна.  
\- Протокол Теней. Межгалактическая полиция.  
\- Вот оно как. Чего же я сделал такого, что за мной прислали такую важную персону?  
\- Догадайся. Убийство, Расчленение, поедание.  
\- А что в этом такого? Это была наша планета, и пока нас не было, эти обезьяны за тысячелетия мало того, что успели расплодиться, они и поубивали миллиарды своих же сородичей. Абсолютные дикари.  
\- Ваша планета? Кажется, я понял, кто ты. Силлурианец.  
\- Значит, ты наслышан о нас. Тогда почему ты предъявляешь претензии ко мне? Нет, ты наоборот - помогаешь этим обезьянам.  
\- Потому что это теперь их планета! Человеческая раса была записана в общегалактический регистр планет как Цивилизация пятого уровня. Это уже дает им право на планету и систему в целом, если других Цивилизаций в системе не существует. А вы, Силлурианцы, пропали со всех радаров. Вас отовсюду исключили. У вас теперь нет никаких прав на эту планету, уже нет.  
\- Ты не прав! Это наша планета!  
\- Чья? Твоя? Где твои соплеменники? Где твой лидер? Обсуждать политику обсуждать буду только с ним. Так же назови свое племя.  
\- Нету никого! Все мертвы! Я их убил! Я их всех съел! – Потрошитель перешел на крик  
\- Каннибализм. Строго запрещен в любом Силлурианском обществе, как и убийство сородичей. Ты был преступником в этом обществе. Ты убил их не потому что пища закончилась, а потому что ты захотел отомстить за жестокое обращение, которые ты заслужил.  
\- И что с того? Их теперь нет! Некому меня больше судить! Я делаю то, что считаю нужным.  
\- Я здесь судья! Я имею полное право тебя казнить на месте! Ты же помнишь электричество, которое я пустил в тебя сегодня днем? – на конце отвертки Инспектора засверкали синие искры характерным звуком.  
\- Помню. – Потрошитель снова перешел на холодный и спокойный голос – Надеюсь, что после тебя, я найду ту самку и обглодаю ее кости. Естественно, после твоих.

Инспектор тут же пустил электрический луч в Потрошителя, но тот, запрыгнул на крышу гаража и тут же накинулся на Инспектора, выбив из его рук Звуковую Отвертку. Инспектор еле сдерживал атаки Потрошителя. Каждый удар опрокидывал Инспектора на спину. Инспектор терялся в пространстве, у него от жара началась кружиться голова и сбилось дыхание. Он не мог найти свою Звуковую Отвертку в этой ситуации, поэтому он старался как можно чаще избегать сильных атак Потрошителя. Это получалось делать, но это становилось все труднее и вскоре, Потрошитель повалил Инспектора на землю и тот, уже не был в силах подняться с земли. Потрошитель не спешил убивать Инспектора и просто ходил вокруг лежащего противника.  
\- Да какой же из тебя полицейский Протокола Теней? Ты такой же слабый, как и эти мерзкие, но признаюсь, вкусные обезьяны. – говорил Потрошитель  
\- Ты не здоров… тебя нужно остановить. Немедленно… - еле выговаривал Инспектор  
\- Это явно будешь не ты. – сказал Потрошитель, занеся руку с ржавым ножом вверх.

Потрошитель взревел. Сквозь его плечо виделась окровавленная строительная арматура. Потрошитель пополз прочь от Инспектора, а за спиной оказалась Даша, которая тоже тяжело дышала и еле стояла на ногах. Инспектор, собрался со своими силами, нашел свою Звуковую отвертку и направил на Потрошителя, но его остановила Даша  
\- Ты чего? Мы… мы можем с ним покончить прямо сейчас!  
\- Нет… я не смогу… держаться… - Даша упала в обморок, но ее подхватил Инспектор.  
Пока Инспектор собирался с мыслями, Потрошитель успел скрыться с места драки. Инспектор, на подхвате с Дарьей, направились обратно к ТАРДИС.

Даша начала постепенно просыпаться. Она снова была в ТАРДИС, в помещении с нормальной температурой, где было ни жарко, ни холодно. Инспектор сидел в кресле рядом и смотрел на экран на стене, где был изображен завод, возле которого произошла стычка Инспектора и Потрошителя. ОН просто сидел и смотрел на экран, думая о чем то.  
\- Инспектор? Ты как? Все в порядке? – поинтересовалась девушка  
\- Я то да. – тут же ответил Инспектор – Но это я должен спросить. Ты как?  
\- Вроде нормально… но откуда там был такой жар? Я не могла там нормально дышать, а ты еще и дрался с Потрошителем  
\- Я же из другой планеты. У меня два сердца, а значит бинарная кровеносная система. Я могу дышать везде в два раза дольше, чем человек моего телосложения. А ты опять почти умерла. Может, хватит себя убивать?  
\- Я должна была помочь тебе. Плевать я хотела на свое здоровье. Я лучше умру, чем дам Потрошителю жить.  
\- Но ведь, у тебя же есть кто то, кто будет скорбеть по тебе при твоей смерти. Ты о них не подумала?  
\- У меня никого нет. Ни матери, ни отца, ни братьев, ни сестер. Родители погибли в тропиках, попали в ураганы, которые бушевали у побережья Америки и Кубы.  
\- Мне жаль. Прости.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Может быть ты был занят одним из дел, когда это происходило. И поверь, я смотрела «Назад в Будущее», я знаю, что если спасти человека, когда он умер, то это разорвет вселенную в клочья. Я бы все отдала, что бы они были живы, но… я не хочу, что бы временной континуум разрывался в клочья из-за того, что я хочу вернуть маму и папу.  
\- Вот поэтому я и извиняюсь. Как бы мне не хотелось узнать своей прошлое, я не имею право это делать. Момент, когда я потерял память, стал фиксированной точкой во времени, поэтому я не знаю что вызвало эту потерь памяти и почему я оказался у наставника в его ТАРДИС.  
\- Кто твой наставник?  
\- Самое опасное существо во всей вселенной. Герой Войны Времени, мясник Луны-Черепа, тень Валеярда, уничтожитель Скаро. У него много имен, но одно имя он использует чаще всего и это имя До…кхм…  
\- Ну?  
\- Я не могу говорить его имя. Слишком опасно.  
\- Ясно… мда, кому как не ему быть твоим наставником.  
\- Не смотря на все эти титулы, он много раз спасал Землю. Далеки, Киберлюди, Сонтаранцы… он их всех побеждает раз за разом. Он любит эту планету, считая ее любопытной.  
\- А что у вас за раса? Ты выглядишь как человек… наверное и наставник тоже. Но у вас, видимо, другая биология.  
\- Не мы выглядим как Люди, а Люди на нас. Наша раса называется «Повелители Времени». На данный момент, существует лишь несколько Повелителей Времени, но их очень мало.  
\- А что случилось?  
\- Война Времени. Между Повелителями Времени и Далеками. Галактика Млечного пути была практически уничтожена. Но в итоге, Повелители Времени были уничтожены, как и Далеки.  
\- Боже… но похоже эта Война нас не задела. Нас, Землян.  
\- Насчет этого я не знаю. По данным, абсолютно все пострадали. Только не знаю, как Люди пострадали, этих данных у меня нет.  
\- Ясно. Ладно, у тебя есть план уничтожения Потрошителя? И какова ситуация?  
\- Первое: Он закрепился на заводе. Уже две недели не выходит оттуда.  
\- Две недели?!  
\- Тише. Второе: Я узнал, что раньше это был отопительный завод и его котлы были новейшие, что они простоят еще триста лет при очень влажной обстановке. Также я узнал, что если котлы вывести из равновесия, они не взорвутся, они начнут все тепло переводить на трубы, что вызовет огромный жар. Вот поэтому там было так жарко, и почему рядом с заводом было невыносимо жарко.  
\- Ясно. Но как Потрошитель живет в такой обстановке?  
\- Это его вид. Силурианцы, вид рептилий-гуманоидов, жившие еще в Силурийский период , то есть, в третий период палеозоя. А если быть еще точнее, 443 миллиона лет назад, плюс-минус полтора миллиона лет. Они были разумной живностью Земли, пока на Землю не упал метеорит, который, впоследствии, стал Луной и сильного похолодания климата. Существует много племен и разновидностей Силурианцев, как вас, Людей. Первые представители вышли из глобальной спячки в 1970 году. И еще один крупный контакт, но уже с другим племенем, случится в 2020 году. В общем, они любят тепло, а холод для них смертелен.  
\- Поняла. Я, кажется, поняла в чем может заключаться план, но все таки расскажи, может я ошибаюсь.  
\- План таков: Я иду сражаться с Потрошителем и сдерживать его, сколько смогу. А твоя задача – проникнуть в котельную, и сделать так, что бы вместо горячего воздуха, котлы подавали холодный.  
\- Погоди, но ведь в котлах наверняка нету такой функции.  
\- У этих есть. Я слетал в прошлое и сделал так, что котлы могут такое сделать.  
\- Лааааадно… А как нам тогда там находиться? Мы там оба чуть не поджарились.  
\- Я специально для этого за эти две Земных недели соорудил прибор, который будет удерживать твою температуру тела. Так что, -50 или +50 – это для нас вообще никакой разницы. Ни ожогов, ни обморожения. Так же, твой стабилизатор будет поддерживать уровень адреналина, так что можешь напрягаться сколько можешь, не умрешь.  
\- Довольно круто!  
\- Только этот прибор работает 10 минут. Поэтому, надо торопиться.  
\- Хорошо, я в деле! Давай уже покончим с этим!

Завод. Потресканные серые стены излучали жар и довольно страшную атмосферу. Куски бетона хрустели под ногами Инспектора, когда тот шел по заводу, ища признаки Потрошителя. На Первом этаже ничего не было, поэтому, Даша смогла легко спуститься вниз. Инспектор поднялся на второй этаж, осторожно наступая на ступени и пол, ибо они могли обвалиться. Инспектор обошел каждый угол второго этажа и нашел маленькую кость. Она пыла покрыта чем то черным. Но из-за пыли было уже невозможно распознать, что это было. Направившись на третий этаж, Инспектор связался с Дашей и шепотом спросил как у нее дела там внизу. Она ответила, что вентиль заклинило, и она ищет что то, чем можно подцепить вентиль. Инспектор сказал, что надо ей поторопиться, ибо у них осталось пять минут. На третьем этаже, Инспектор в первой же комнате нашел арматуру, полностью покрытую тем же черным веществом, что и та кость внизу. Инспектор предположил, что это засохшая кровь и считал, что прав. Вдруг, из-за спины послышался хрип. Инспектор развернулся и увидел, что в проходе, откуда он вышел, стоял сам Потрошитель. Маска у рта была порвана, а правой руки не было, а сквозная рана в плече гнила.  
\- Посмотри… посмотри, что наделала твоя самка обезьяны! – гневно проговорил Потрошитель  
\- Что с тобой стало? Где твоя рука? – Инспектор наставил Отвертку на Потрошителя.  
\- Как ты видишь, гнию. Я прожил эти две недели благодаря моей руке, которая не работала… благодаря твоей чертовой мартышке!  
\- Ты сам виноват! У меня не было прямого приказа тебя убивать, ты бы мог спокойно сдаться, а так же сесть в тюрьму, а позже тебя бы казнили. Быстрым и безболезненным способом. Но ты выбрал трудный путь.  
\- Уже поздно об этом говорить. Я умираю, мне осталась минута, и я полностью обессилил. – он сел на пол, хрипя и тяжело дыша. – Но ты можешь сделать мне услугу и дезинтегрировать. Я лучше умру от твоей руки, чем от своей же гнили.  
\- Почему же ты тут сидел, а не убежал в пещеры, откуда пришел? И с чего такая дружелюбность?  
\- Я их специально завалил перед первым выходом оттуда. И дружелюбность? Ха, ты не поверишь, как сильно меняют эти две недели без правой руки и с гнилью в плече. Я знаю ваш план по снижению температуры, эта самка сможет снизить температуру, когда я…- Потрошитель начал сильно кашлять, выплевывая кровь из-за рта – Ты не представляешь, как я устал от привкуса своей крови у себя во рту, это очень противно. Ну же, дезинтегрируй меня! Или ты мне предоставишь мучительную смерть… Мучитель?  
\- Твое имя?  
\- Имя? Меня зовут Солур. В честь Солнца, освещающего Терру… то есть, Землю.  
\- Хорошо, последняя формальность. – Инспектор достал овальный прибор из кармана своего пальто – Признание.  
\- Признание?  
\- Доказательство твоего преступления.  
\- Хорошо. Включай.  
Инспектор включил прибор, в который, Потрошитель признался в преступлении против законных хозяев планеты Земля, рассказал про убийства и поедание плоти убитых. Затем он сказал свое желание быть дезинтегрированным от руки Инспектора, прежде чем тот умрет от гнили. Инспектор направил Отвертку на Потрошителя и привел приговор в исполнение. Тело Потрошителя засветилось синим светом, и в то же мгновение превратилось в пыль, смешавшись с пылью заброшенного здания. Инспектор сказал в прибор «Приговор был приведен в исполнение. Солур Потрошитель был дезинтегрирован по собственному желанию. Дело закрыто». Затем Инспектор связался с Дашей, сказав ей, что бы она не выкручивала температуру в минус, а просто выключила котлы. Она послушалась, и с помощью куска арматуры, она повернула вентиль так, что бы котел перестал что либо делать.

Инспектор и Даша встретились у ТАРДИС, хотя Даша не знала этого.  
\- Ну что, где ТАРДИС?  
\- Она прямо перед тобой – сказал Инспектор, указывая на дверь, которая стояла в дверном проеме заброшенного здания напротив завода – Та самая дверь, в которую ты тогда вошла, и попала в мою психо-систему безопасности.  
\- То есть? Я думала, что ты просто замаскировал ТАРДИС под здание. Я не думала, что ТАРДИС – это просто деревянная дверь.  
\- Прелесть ТАРДИС в том, что она может замаскироваться абсолютно под любой объект. Дерево, камень, лимузин, рояль, колонна. Но я выбрал определенную маскировку, и это – Дверь. Я поэтому и назвал свое «частное детективное агентство» «Дверь в Неизведанное».  
\- Да уж, зная, что это за «неизведанное», это название имеет смысл. Я надеюсь, что у тебя не будет проблем. Я ведь и попутешествовать по галактике хочу, раз ТАРДИС может куда угодно и когда угодно лететь.  
\- Я обязательно тебя возьму, когда полностью восстановишь здоровье.  
Действие стабилизатора температуры закончилось у обоих. И они оба почувствовали прохладный ветерок, дующий на них. После этого, Инспектор открыл дверь ТАРДИС и он, вместе с Дарьей, вошли в машину, и через несколько секунд, дверь исчезла из дверного проема заброшенного здания.


	2. Эпизод 2: Черная Кровь

Консольная комната ТАРДИС. В ней стояла уютная тишина, нарушаемая тихим и приятным гулом, а также некоторыми приборами самой консоли. В каждом углу помещения было по три круглых «светильника», которые давали большую часть освещения всей консольной комнаты. Экран на одной из стен помещения показывал, как Инспектор и Дарья разговаривают после завершения дела с Потрошителем. Небольшой разговор закончился, и они оба пошли в ТАРДИС. Деревянная дверь комнаты отворилась, и Инспектор с Дашей вошли помещение, Инспектор подошёл к консоли, щелкая кнопки и дёргая за рычаги. Девушка же направилась в сторону стены с экраном, около которого стояли диван и кресла, на одно которых Даша села. Инспектор дёрнул один из рычагов, и ТАРДИС начала издавать звуки взлёта. На экране вместо заброшенного городка начало появляться синее облако, которое вертелось по спирали, и иногда виднелась фиолетовая пыль. Звуки взлёта завершились, и их заменил более громкий гул, который указывал на то, что полёт проходит нормально.  
— Инспектор, а что это за облако, которое показывает экран? — поинтересовалась Дарья  
— Это Временная Воронка. Она связывает всю ткань пространственно-временного континуума. ТАРДИС как раз через неё и путешествует во времени и пространстве, — спокойно ответил Инспектор, отойдя от консоли и разбирая устройство, которое помогло с жаром в деле с Потрошителем.  
— Ясно. Что ж, было приятно с тобой поработать, теперь мне придётся вернуться в своё время, вылечиться и найти новую работу. Думаю, что с меня полиции пока что хватит.  
— Ага, я как раз выставил координаты городской больницы. Скоро будем там.  
— Стоп, что? Какая, к чёрту, больница? На какие деньги я там лечиться буду? — высоким тоном обратилась она к Инспектору  
— Хах! Поверь, я умею договариваться. Если словами не получается, то в ход идёт моя… «настойчивость», — усмехнулся Инспектор. — Кстати говоря, я тут решил улучшить прибор, чтобы, если что, о многих факторах можно было не беспокоиться, пока ты носишь его. Но проблема заключается в том, что для этого потребуется долгое время. Точное количество времени я сказать не могу, ибо это непредсказуемо.  
— Вот как… Ну, тогда удачи тебе в этом. Не хотелось бы мне снова сорвать что-то себе и потом мучиться.  
ТАРДИС издала звуки приземления, после чего, Даша и Инспектор, пожав руки, попрощались. Девушка направилась к выходу из ТАРДИС и скрылась за дверью. Но вдруг:  
— Э… Инспектор! Выйди-ка сюда, пожалуйста! — позвала его Даша не то испуганным, не то удивлённым голосом. Инспектор не промедлил и вышел наружу. — Я, конечно понимаю, что больницы в нашей стране далеко не идеал санитарии, но чтобы настолько…!  
— Какого… черта? — произнёс Инспектор, увидев, что он и Даша стоят в заброшенной больнице перед разваленной стойкой регистратуры. Стены были обветшавшими и с обвалившейся краской, однако они также были покрыты чёрным ветвистым рисунком. И им были покрыты не только стены, но пол и потолок. — Это совершенно не то место, куда мы должны были прилететь!  
— А ты уверен, что твоя навигационная система в порядке? Может она там… неисправна?  
— Уверен! — категорично заявил Инспектор, — Не будь она исправна, мы бы тогда не нашли где прятался Потрошитель.  
— Ладно-ладно! Убедил. Что ж, давай осмотримся.  
— Не спеши! Я должен узнать что там по радиации в ближайшие пять километров, — сказал Инспектор, после чего вошёл обратно в ТАРДИС и вышел оттуда спустя минуту. — Уровень радиации в норме. Если тут и есть что-то радиоактивное, то оно под метровым слоем свинца, чего в больницах в принципе нет. Хотя, учитывая, что я о больницах мало что знаю, то могу и ошибаться.  
— Стой, а как тогда ты меня стабилизировал, после моего случая с Потрошителем?  
— Внутренние технологии ТАРДИС. В них ничего сложного нет, нажал кнопку и внутреннего кровотечения как и не было. Однако твой случай оказался настолько серьёзным, что эти технологии смогли лишь стабилизировать, но не вылечить. И подумать только, это ведь всего лишь от бега! А эти технологии лечили последствия от более худших ситуаций.  
— Ясно… — удивлённо выдавила Даша. — Так что с этим местом? Эти «вены» выглядят так, как будто они являются причиной обветшания здания.  
Инспектор внимательно осмотрел стены, притронулся к одной из «ветвей» рисунка и почувствовал, как от их идёт пульсация. Инспектор проверил другую «ветвь» и получил то же самое, попробовал третью, но на противоположной стороне — то же самое, четвертую на полу — всё то же самое.  
— Странно. Это вены. Настоящие вены с кровоснабжением. Здесь явно что-то не так… Вернись в ТАРДИС. Живо!  
— Чего? Да ни за что! Эта тайна меня так же заинтересовала, и я ни за что не останусь в стороне!  
— Прибор не готов, любой всплеск адреналина может тебя мгновенно убить. И тем более, мы имеем дело со зданием, который стал фундаментом для чего-то живого и это явно не Земное.  
— Пришельцы? То есть действительно внеземной организм? Круто! Уж такое я точно не упущу! Хоть тот силлурианец и был рептилией, но это Земное существо, так что он не в счёт.  
— Ты серьёзно? Тебе грозит смерть практически от любой нагрузки, а ты радуешься тому, что хочешь встретить какую-то биомассу, которая заразила все здание? Не удивительно, что в твоём участке от тебя были проблемы.  
— Хэй!  
— Слушай сюда! Или ты по-хорошему остаёшься в ТАРДИС, либо я тебя насильно там запираю. Третьего не дано! — серьёзно и раздражённо высказался Инспектор.  
— Ну давай! Не забывай, что я драться умею, я все же полицейский, — сказала Даша, сжав руку в кулак.  
— Ты умрёшь, как только нанесёшь удар по мне. Твой уровень адреналина из-за злобы уже поднялся. Хотя и не критично, — после этих слов Инспектора, Дарья тут же перестала спорить и убрала кулак.  
— Ладно. Но можно я хотя бы буду следить за происходящим? Ты же в курсе своих марсианских технологий.  
— Вот не надо тут проявлять расизм. Особенно, если это имеет хоть какое отношение к вымершей военной цивилизации.  
— Стоп что? — удивилась Дарья  
— Потом расскажу. А сейчас иди быстро в ТАРДИС. Я подключу камеры моих очков к экрану в ТАРДИС.  
— Камеры в очках? — опять удивилась Дарья, заходя в ТАРДИС  
— Да зайди ты уже, — раздражённо буркнул Инспектор, и Дарья закрыла дверь ТАРДИС изнутри.  
Инспектор потрогал дужку очков, они издали электронные звуки, после чего на экране в ТАРДИС появилась картинка, и она показывала то, что видит Инспектор. На экране также виднелись показатели Инспектора, от его пульса и температуры до двух шкал по бокам экрана. Также круглые символы, которые походили на всевозможные узоры, они крутились и ходили по экрану.  
— Консольная комната, приём! — прозвучал голос Инспектора из динамиков экрана, — Говори прямо так. Я по идее должен тебя прекрасно слышать, как и ты меня.  
— По идее? — поинтересовалась Даша, сев в кресло перед монитором.  
— О, всё работает прекрасно! Как изображение?  
— Изображение хорошее, я будто смотрю своими глазами, а не через видеокамеру.  
— Так и должно быть. В этом и заключается прелесть мои очков. Они дают мне всю нужную информацию. Кстати, ты видишь интерфейс?  
— Вижу. И похоже ты не врал насчёт двух сердец.  
— Ох, черт! — Инспектор резко потянулся к дужке и пощёлкал её, после чего интерфейс на экране в ТАРДИС пропал.  
— Эй, он пропал!  
— Знаю, я его выключил. Я не должен показывать информацию о себе.  
— Ты что, никогда не использовал эту функцию?  
— А кому я должен её показывать? Я летаю один, если не считать саму ТАРДИС, а в неё встроено автоматическое слежение за моими показателями. Ладно, я пошёл вглубь больницы, — сказал Инспектор, двинувшись в левый коридор от ресепшена. Коридор был очень тёмный, поэтому Инспектор достал Звуковую Отвёртку, нажал на кнопку, и конец Отвёртки начал освещать коридор.  
— А в очках нет прибора ночного видения, что ли? — поинтересовалась Дарья.  
— Это, конечно, многофункциональные очки, но в темноте не видят. Не знаю зачем, но у Повелителей Времени все технологии имеют кучу возможностей, но всегда есть один изъян. Звуковые Отвёртки, к примеру, не могут открывать деревянные двери и средневековые замки.  
— Как-то глупо. А если перед нами будет такая дверь, а нам позарез нужно туда?  
— Применим силу. Благо даже твоих полицейских навыков по выбиванию дверей хватит.  
— А я вижу, ты не совсем все знаешь о полиции. Двери выламывают преимущественно мужчины или спецназовцы. И кстати, а не проще тогда твоим дезинтегратором дверь растворить?  
— Дезинтегратор работает только на органических объектах. Киборгов и роботов этим я даже не поцарапаю, не говоря уже про расщепление их на атомы.  
Инспектор услышал какой-то звук за углом коридора. Он осторожно подошёл к углу, но не успел он прикоснуться к стене, как из-под настенного покрытия возникла чёрная вена, медленно распространяясь по стене.  
— Это странно, — сказал Инспектор, смотря как вена распространяется по всей стене и даже двигаясь к потолку.  
— Что странно?  
— Вены. Они распространяются.  
— Ну… я вижу. И что?  
— Заново. Они распространяются по тем же стенам снова и снова.  
— Постой, что? — удивилась Даша — Как ты…?  
— Видишь эти полоски, которые прорезают настенные покрытия извилистыми линиями? Это сделали эти вены. Но по какой-то причине, они пропадают, но потом ещё одни пытаются опять окутать стены, но уже не следуя проложенному пути.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что они не управляются на прямую? То, что тот или то, кто их распространяет, не управляет ими напрямую?  
— Именно. Однако, если настенные покрытия прорезаются, то почему кусочков нет на полу? — сказал Инспектор, посветив фонариком на пол.  
— Ну вот же они, не? — сказала девушка  
— Нет, это свежие. — Инспектор щёлкнул Звуковую Отвёртку, из того же конца посветила синяя голографическая сетка пару секунд, после чего Инспектор продолжил, — Сканирование показало, что на них нет никаких веществ, которые ускоряют растворение. Кстати, об этом. Ты замечаешь кое-что с полом?  
Дарья начала всматриваться в пол, после чего сказала:  
— По нему вены не распространяются. По крайней мере над полом.  
— Хорошее наблюдение, но не то. Пол чистый. Данный процесс явно длится многие десятилетия, и пол должен быть в огромном слое пыли, однако он абсолютно чист.  
— Стой. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…  
— Здесь кто-то есть. И он явно следит за этим старым зданием.  
— Мне теперь не по себе. Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжить?  
— Ещё как. Тут явно неизвестный инопланетный объект, да его ещё и охраняют. Я попытаюсь выведать, где находится распространитель вен. Вены — это кровеносные сосуды, а значит даже маленький сосудик приведёт меня к сердцу.  
Инспектор ещё раз прикоснулся к вене на стене, после чего почувствовал жуткое жжение в ладони, но он видел, как телепатически двигался по вене, сквозь потоки чёрной жидкости, но это было хаотично и почти ничего не понятно. Жжение в ладони нельзя было больше терпеть, и Инспектор отдёрнул руку от вены. Ладонь так жутко болела, что Инспектор не устоял на ногах и упал на пол, корчась от боли.  
— Инспектор! Приём! Приём! — кричала Даша, но ответа не дождалась. Она выбежала из ТАРДИС и двинулась в сторону Инспектора. Когда Даша добежала до него, он больше не кричал от боли, а тяжело дышал. Она первым делом попыталась поднять его, но Инспектор сказал ей:  
— Не надо. Боль ушла, — тяжело произнёс Инспектор, тяжело поднимался, как будто вся гравитация мира действовала на него , но постепенно, он вставал всё легче, и наконец стоял на едва державших его ногах. Даша пыталась его поддержать, но Инспектор молча отклонил любую помощь. Он посмотрел на ладонь, которой прикоснулся к вене. Поперёк ладони был чёрный след от ожога, от которого шли маленькие черные вены.  
— Это плохо. Я похоже заразился этим.  
— О нет! Давай-ка пойдём в ТАРДИС и улетим отсюда.  
— Ни в коем случае! Если эта дрянь распространится внутри ТАРДИС, то ей конец. Лишь извне вены не навредят, так что можно не беспокоиться. Я попытаюсь сделать один трюк, но я вряд ли смогу его сразу же сделать или может вообще не смогу, пока… Не важно. — Инспектор начал смотреть на свою ладонь и сильно её напряг, будто силой мышц пытался вытолкнуть заразу из ладони. Он всё продолжал напрягать руку, но тут громко закричал и вновь упал на колени.  
— Эй! Что… что произошло? — испуганно спросила Даша.  
— Неважно! Это значит, что рано ещё.  
— Так, мне плевать что ты хочешь тут найти. Мы сейчас же вернёмся в ТАРДИС и уйдём из этого чёртового места!  
— НЕТ! — гневно воскликнул Инспектор. — Я не сдамся. Плевать что это, я докопаюсь до истины!  
Инспектор встал и пошёл дальше по коридору. Даша, хватая его за руку, пыталась потащить обратно в ТАРДИС, но они оба остановились, когда услышали быстрые шаги из соседнего коридора. Инспектор взял в левую руку Звуковую Отвёртку и нажал на одну кнопку, конец Отвёртки засиял кроваво-красным светом, а Даша встала в оборонительную стойку и приготовилась к защите. Из коридора показался мягкий оранжевый свет, а с ним и невысокая тень, шаги становились всё ближе и ближе. В конце концов, обладатель шагов вышел из угла. Им оказалась старая женщина, на вид под 60-70 лет, сутулая, в руках державшая свечку. Лицо её отражало испуг, она была не менее шокирована, чем Инспектор и Даша.  
— Лю…люди? — промямлила бабуля, — О боже! Я… Я… давно не видела здесь людей!  
— Вы… кто?! — спросил Инспектор у старушки, тщетно пытаясь скрыть удивление.  
— Меня зовут… Виктория. Городина Виктория Владимировна. Я… я была здесь врачом… много лет назад, — заикаясь выговорила старушка. — Д…давайте поговорим в более комфортном месте? И… опустите ваш фонарик, юноша!  
— Я не опущу, пока не получу ответы! Вам ясно? — сказал Инспектор.  
— Ой, говоришь так, будто ты из милиции, — проговорила старушка.  
— Милиция? Я этого названия не слышала с учебников, которые были написаны в девяностых годах, — удивилась Даша  
— Девяностых? Стоп, а какой сейчас год на Земле? — удивилась старушка.  
— На Земле? То есть, вы знаете, что вы не на планете? — спросил Инспектор, немного опустив Отвёртку.  
— Сынок, я не глупая. Что мне ещё надо было подумать, если при открытии окон и дверей я вижу чёрную пустоту? — сказала Виктория Владимировна. Она посмотрела на правую руку Инспектора, ладонь, которой уже была вся чёрная и с испуганным выражением лица выдавила: — О божечки! Сынок, ты что, прикасался к свежим венам? Так, а ну быстро за мной в кабинет! Я посмотрю!  
Инспектор и Дарья последовали за старушкой по обветшалым коридорам больницы. Пройдя несколько поворотов, трое вошли в хорошо освещённую, чистую операционную, в которой также находились письменный стол, кровать, холодильник и печка, а также в комнате очень хорошо работало электричество, освещая каждый угол операционной, так же давая работать холодильнику и печке, на которой варились сосиски. Инспектор тщательно осматривал комнату, ибо ему казалось очень странным, что электричество работает только здесь, к тому же он подметил и варящееся сосиски. Дарье же было приятно увидеть чистую и хорошо освещённую комнату, где можно расслабиться и передохнуть. Дарья, решила спросить старушку насчёт того, как ей исправить свою проблему с сердцем:  
— Извините, Виктория Владимировна. Я недавно… сильно надорвалась, и у меня начались проблемы с сердцем. Мне интересно, вы можете мне как-то в этом помочь?  
— А что, молодой человек вам не может помочь? — поинтересовалась старушка  
— Ну… у него странные способы помощи. Мне хочется чего-то… уже привычного.  
— Конечно, голубушка. Ложись на операционный стол. Не бойся, резать не собираюсь, — со смешком сказала Виктория Владимировна, но Инспектор вмешался.  
— С какой стати я должен вам доверить физическое состояние моей спутницы?  
— Что-то не так, сынок? — испуганно спросила старушка  
— Что не так? Вы живете в заброшенной больнице, которая заражена чем-то, вы знаете, что к венам нельзя прикасаться, у вас тут отличное электропитание, а также у вас откуда-то свежие сосиски, чтобы их варить на рабочей плите. А также, я так понимаю, вы здесь живете не один десяток лет, да бабуля? Вот что не так.  
— Эх… как я здесь оказалась — это долгая история. Я здесь уже более пятидесяти лет и естественно, я изучала эти вены… на своей шкуре, — Виктория Владимировна закатала рукав и часть руки от запястья до локтя была чёрной как уголь. — А откуда такой хороший генератор в этой больнице я не знаю, как и еда. Генератор появился сразу на следующий день моего пребывания здесь, а пища чудесным образом появляется в холодильнике после сна. Я не дурочка, сынок. И явно вам не враг, раз ты к этому вёл все это, поэтому я предположу, что здесь ещё кто-то есть. И у него явно есть доступ к планете Земля.  
— Тогда почему эта операционная чиста? Почему вены сюда не распространились? — спокойно спросил Инспектор.  
— Понятия не имею. Первые лет десять была настороже и ждала, когда вены проявятся здесь, но после такого долгого наблюдения, я заметила, что они и не стремятся сюда. Не знаю почему, — ответила старушка. — Кстати говоря, а вы-то как здесь оказались? Отсюда же не входа, не выхода.  
— Ну… — начала Дарья, но встретила пристальный взгляд Инспектора, который словно говорил, что говорить о ТАРДИС ни в коем случае нельзя. — Это долгая история… и я бы даже сказала тайна.  
— Ух какие вы! Я вам тут рассказываю историю своих пятидесяти лет в этой богом забытой больнице, а вы тут секреты галактического масштаба устраиваете, — недовольно высказалась старушка.  
— Так оно и есть. Буквально, — сказал Инспектор, недоверчиво смотря на Викторию Владимировну.  
— Молодой человек, вам явно надо научиться доверять людям. Может вы ещё и Дашеньке не доверяете?  
— Я вам так скажу, бабуля. Во всей вселенной нет более лживой и подлой твари, чем Человек с планеты Земля. И даже самые воинственные расы, лучше Человеческой расы просто потому, что они не относятся к своим сородичам как к мусору. Как бы вы не пытались, я вам доверять не буду. Уяснили?  
— Хорошо, если вы не хотите, чтобы я Вам помогала, то дайте хотя бы помочь Даше. Вы же не хотите, чтобы она умерла от вашего цинизма?  
— Сочту это за угрозу, — злобно сказал Инспектор.  
— ХВАТИТ! — крикнула Даша, после чего, операционная погрузилась в тишину, которую прерывала булькающая вода на печке. — Инспектор, хватит! Я не хочу, чтобы единственного человека, который может нам помочь, занесёшь себе во враги. И я готова пойти на риск и довериться этой женщине, потому что если не она меня убьёт здесь в операционной, то я сама рано или поздно умру от своей травмы. Если тебе так не хочется здесь находиться, то иди сам и расследуй эти чёртовы вены!  
В комнате наступила гробовая тишина, все трое смотрели друг на друга в ожидании каких-нибудь слов. В итоге Инспектор первый не выдержал и сказал:  
— Хорошо. Я пойду. Но сначала прослежу, что бы… она не подсунула тебе то, что тебя убьёт.  
— Согласна, — сказала Даша, переведя взгляд на Викторию Владимировну, ожидая её действий.  
Старушка направилась к старому медицинскому шкафу, где все ещё стояли бутылочки с препаратами для операций. Она открыла шкаф, и достала из него пакет для капельницы, в котором была золотая жидкость. Виктория Владимировна повесила пакет на капельницу, а пока Дарья ложилась на операционный стол, Инспектор просканировал жидкость с помощью звуковой отвёртки, но ничего опасного и ядовитого не увидел, а даже наоборот, только лечебные и не конфликтующие между собой препараты. После чего, он позволил старушке поставить капельницу Дарье. У той начали слипаться глаза и кружить голова, после чего она уснула. Инспектор напоследок предупредил Викторию Владимировну: «Если с ней что-то случится, то я вас найду, где бы вы не прятались и ответите за это своей жизнью», затем развернулся и вышел из операционной.  
Инспектор ушёл за угол коридора, после чего остановился и начал снова напрягать правую руку. Рука тряслась от этого, но Инспектор все продолжал её напрягать. Внезапно из руки выскочила золотая искра, нанеся боль Инспектору. Тот застонал и упал на колени. Рука так же была покрыта чернотой, но не болела и не распространялась с тех пор, как он в последний раз на неё смотрел. Инспектор собрался с силами, встал и отдышался. Он осмотрел стены, на которых вены выглядели как ветки обуглившегося дерева, такие же твёрдые, сухие и с трещинами. Инспектор помнил, что старушка говорила о молодых венах, не особо доверяя ей, Инспектору интуиция говорила, что эта информация стопроцентная правда. Он решил не рисковать второй рукой и прикоснулся правой рукой к самой большой из этих сухих вен. На этот раз руку не жгло и можно было спокойно проследить откуда идут эти вены и от кого. Мысленно двигаясь против течения чёрных кровяных клеток, которые на удивление все ещё двигались, Инспектор, видел, насколько длинно тянутся эти вены. Вдруг клетки стали двигаться быстрее, значит он близко к центру, откуда кровь появляется. Но Инспектор наткнулся на развилку между шестью мест, откуда из всех них шла кровь, только он по какой-то причине не мог двинуться ещё дальше по одному из шести проходов, поэтому Инспектор решил сделать это не через телепатию. Он направился в то самое место, ориентируясь этой самой веной, за которую он хватался. Идя по темным и тихим коридорам, Инспектор включил фонарик в Отвёртке, что бы было легче следить за веной. Вена вела в палату 97, которая была заколочена досками, но из неё шли вены по всем поверхностям, кроме пола. Инспектор понял, что там находится ответ на то, что происходит с этим местом. Он приготовил Отвёртку, включив дезинтегратор и нацелясь на доски, стрельнул по ним, однако, только одна доска смогла расщепиться, ибо другие охватили вены. То, что испускает эти вены, явно защищалось и не хотело, чтобы про него узнали. Инспектор был удивлён, что вены смогли поглотить дезинтеграционный луч, защитив доски от повреждения. Инспектор просканировал данные вены, но результат был никакой, сканер не смог определить даже их состав. Инспектор, зная, что у него пока что нет ничего, что могло хотя бы навредить венам, развернулся и пошёл обратно в сторону операционной.  
По пути назад, внимание Инспектора приковал подвал, который из всех мест в коридорах больницы испускал свет, хотя раньше этого не было. Медленно и осторожно спускаясь по ступенькам вниз, ожидая любого подвоха, Инспектор разглядывал всё, что может его заинтересовать. К примеру, это то, что стены не были покрыты венами, да и выглядело всё очень свежим, ему не казалось, что будто краска подвала больницы могла продержаться дольше, чем в самой больнице. Спустившись до конца ступенек, Инспектор увидел, что полки были полны свежей едой, водой, медикаментами и ещё большим количеством золотой жидкости в пакетах для капельницы. Ни полки, ни пол не были покрыты пылью, всё выглядело вполне чисто для подвала. Инспектору было не по себе от этого места, больше в подвале не было ничего интересного, ни бойлера, ни электрощита, что было ещё страннее. Инспектор развернулся, чтобы подняться, но прямо на последней ступеньке лестницы оказалась Виктория Владимировна, спокойно стоявшая и смотревшая на Инспектора.  
— Какого черта? — вскрикнул Инспектор от неожиданности. — Я конечно знал, что вы что-то скрываете, но что бы вы в таком возрасте могли подкрадываться? Этого я точно не ожидал, хоть это и клишировано.  
— Значит нашёл этот подвал. Я думала, что механизм работает, — все ещё спокойно сказала старушка  
— Какой механизм?  
— Да чёрт его знает! Что-то там про восприятие, я уже не помню точное название.  
— Вот как? Откуда он вас? И не скрываете, что вы не знаете кто я. Вы прекрасно знаете кто мы и как пришли.  
— Эх… раз уж пошли откровения, пойдём в операционную. Дашенька уже должна проснуться, — сказала Виктория Владимировна, не дожидаясь Инспектора, начала подниматься по ступенькам. Инспектор последовал за ней, держа звуковую отвёртку наготове.  
Вернувшись в операционную, старушка села за письменный стол, Инспектор сел на второй стул, а Даша все ещё спала.  
— Видимо ей надо немного больше времени для восстановления, — сказала Виктория Владимировна, посмотрев на часы. — Не думала, что такая крепкая девчонка могла так надорваться в беге.  
— Когда тебя преследует убийца, который в несколько раз сильнее, быстрее и ловчее, то думаешь только о том, чтобы выжить, а не о том, чтобы следить за чем-то. Вы бы смогли?  
— Инспектор, я старая женщина. Я бы лучше отдалась в руки смерти, чем пыталась выжить в ситуации, где я буду обузой. Погони, бегство, бедствия и так далее — это там, где я обуза.  
— Все зависит от вас. А теперь расскажите, что за жидкость вы ей вкололи? Откуда у вас Фильтр Восприятия? Откуда вы берёте свежую еду, воду электричество и эту самую жидкость? И откуда вы знали про нас? Даше от этого всего нужно знать лишь два последних вопроса.  
— Эх… хорошо. Давайте по порядку. Жидкость это, как бы странно не звучало, лечебный препарат для капельниц. Мне он помог вылечиться от рака лёгких и остановил распространение этой… Чёрной Крови в моей руке. Этот ваш «Фильтр Восприятия» появился лишь сегодня утром, к нему прилагалась записка с названием этой штуки и инструкцией, что его надо повесить в подвале, чтобы… вы не нашли его. Еда, вода, препарат и остальное появляются всегда, когда запас кончается. Подвал всегда был освещён, в него не проникали вены, а также он не пачкался и не пылился. Я сама не знаю почему, честно. А про вас…  
В этот момент Даша на операционном столе начала шевелиться и постепенно просыпаться. Инспектор и Виктория Владимировна прервали разговор и подошли к Даше. Та протёрла глаза и зевнула, наконец проснувшись.  
— А? Чего это вы оба надо мной стоите? Вы же знаете, что следить за спящим человеком это очень странно? — сонным голосом проговорила Даша.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Инспектор у Даши  
— Ещё бы. Я себя так не чувствовала… вообще никогда! Я будто заново родилась с полностью новым организмом! — радостно и бодро произнесла Даша, но Инспектор промолчал, лишь хмыкнув.  
— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь, Даша? — спросила Виктория Владимировна. — Ни головной боли, ни боли в грудной клетке?  
— Говорю же, то я… стойте. Откуда вы знаете моё имя? Я же вам его не говорила! — заподозрила Даша.  
— Видимо препарат восстановил и твою внимательность. В общем, слушай.  
Инспектор рассказал Даше, что Виктория Владимировна несколько раз проговаривалась, говоря её имя. Затем, он рассказал о двери, что скрывала центр распространения Черных Вен по всему зданию и то, что он даже дезинтегратором не смог пробиться сквозь эту защиту. Так же он рассказал о подвале, где были препараты, свежая еда, а также про некого, кто все это поставляет это все, а то, что этот самый «Поставщик» этим утром принёс некий «Фильтр Восприятия», чтобы отвести взгляды Даши и Инспектора от подвала. Даша была удивлена, она не могла поверить, что угодили туда, где их ждали, и ещё то, что она доверилась старушке и то что она дала влить в себя некий препарат, однако Инспектор тут же её успокоил, препарат не имеет никаких изъянов и это действительно лечебный препарат.  
Виктория Владимировна, выслушав это все, решилась рассказать о том, как она очутилась в таком положении на пятьдесят и более лет. Она начала с того, что была врачом в этой самой больнице, работала в ней год и уже знала очень многое, но в один день, по пути на работу, она увидела пятерых мальчиков лет одиннадцати-двенадцати, которые были покрыты чёрными венами и небольшими волдырями того же цвета. Этих детей сразу же отправили на обследование, но они не помогли даже узнать что за болезнь. Так продолжалось три недели и было принято решение отправить их в карантин. Спустя многие годы, мальчикам исполнилось по восемнацать лет и этот день стал самым кошмарным для всей больницы. Дверь в карантинную плату заблокировала чёрная жидкая стена. Было принято решение эвакуировать больницу, но во время эвакуации произошёл взрыв, который был настолько сильным, что стены начали трескаться и от них отваливались куски, и один из кусков потолка ударил юную Викторию по затылку, вырубив её, когда та, вместе с группой других врачей эвакуировались. Очнувшись, она начала искать выход из больницы, но открыв входную дверь, она увидела непроглядную черноту, и её начала охватывать паника, она начала искать другие выходы — через окна, запасные выходы, гараж больницы, но они заканчивались одним и тем же — чёрной пустотой. Она провела несколько дней в операционной, которая чудом осталась цела, как прежняя, она не могла уснуть и было нечего есть, в итоге она была очень слаба, но она так же не забыла обработать рану на затылке. На третий день она услышала, что что-то скребётся в коридоре, она надеялась, что за ней кто-то пришёл, но оказалось, что это сыпется краска стен и потолка, а то что их сыпет, повергло её в шок. Сквозь краску ползли черные вены. Юная Виктория была настолько испугана, что, не раздумывая, начала убегать, бежала не долго, ибо споткнулась о свою же ногу и упала на пол. Ей было трудно вставать, ибо обессилила от бессонницы и голода, она упёрлась правой рукой на стену, но тут же получила жгучую боль в ладонь. Оказалось что там, куда она упёрлась, была ещё свежая вена и вся ладонь была чёрная. Из-за жгучей боли в её ладони, она решила вернуться в операционную, где смогла бы обработать рану. Но ни один из препаратов не помог, а юная Виктория начала чувствовать себя ещё хуже, и дело было не в голоде — она начала плеваться кровью и это её дико напугало, она начала искать среди книг свои симптомы и, использовав ещё работающее медицинское оборудование, она вскоре диагностировала себе рак лёгких, от чего она заплакала от горя. Для неё жизнь внезапно разрушилась, её мечта стать лучшим врачом Советского Союза, её семья, её друзья, все это в миг исчезло и она потеряла любой смысл жить. Она уже мечтала о своей скорейшей смерти и даже думала полностью прислониться к стене с венами, что бы это закончило её страдания. Но она не решалась это сделать, будто что-то ей говорило, что есть ещё за чем жить, хоть она и не понимала зачем и впервые за многие дни, она уснула.  
Проснувшись, она заметила коробку, часы и записку, которая говорила ей о находящимся в коробке — в ней были свежие яблоки, а также тот самый пакет для капельницы с золотым препаратом. Так же в записке говорилось поставить этот пакет на капельницу и самой лечь под капельницу, а после этого — пойти в подвал. А часы для того, чтобы была ориентация во времени, так же часы показывали сколько дней, месяцев и лет она тут провела, эти часы явно не были простыми. Записка не была подписана. Юная Виктория сделала все, как сказано в записке — она легла под капельницу и тут же уснула. Проснувшись, она почувствовала удивительную лёгкость на душе и теле, чёрная рана на руке стала простой чёрной полоской на ладони и больше не болела и это натолкнуло её на мысль ещё раз пройти обследование на рак и пока результат готовится, она решилась спуститься подвал, но была дико осторожна. Подвал оказался вообще не затронутым черными венами и хорошо освещённым. А сам подвал был полон припасов и ещё несколькими пакетами с золотым препаратом и была рада такому внезапному раскладу, спустя несколько дней, результат о раке был отрицательным, она вылечилась и это ещё сильнее поднял её дух. Следующие пятьдесят лет она провела в этой больнице, обустроив операционную из уцелевшей мебели. Электричество освещало лишь операционную и подвал, всё остальное сломалось, прогнило и покрыто венами. И тут одним утром, у неё появилась ещё одна записка с ключом, который был подписан как «Фильтр Восприятия» и в записке говорилось о посетителях, что удивило уже старую Викторию.  
— А остальное вы знаете, ребята, — закончила рассказ Виктория Владимировна.  
— Это должно быть просто ужасно жить одной на протяжении более пятидесяти лет, — с сожалением сказала Даша.  
— Вот оно как… — пробормотал Инспектор и задумался.  
— Что такое, сынок? — спросила Виктория.  
— Это не случайность. Все это было подстроено с самого момента появления четырёх мальчиков в вашей жизни, Виктория Владимировна. И всё это подстроено именно тем же, что и помогает вам тут прожить. И держу пари, он перестанет, как только вы закончите свою часть сделки, на которую вы не соглашались, — заявил Инспектор, после чего ещё немного помолчал и предложил: — Полетели с нами! Мы доставим вас в то же время, откуда вас насильно и забрали, единственное, что мы уже не сможем исправить, так это ваш возраст.  
Виктория Владимировна опустила взгляд на пол и промолчала на предложение Инспектора, но она подняла взгляд и спросила:  
— Так вы уничтожите эту чёрную «чуму» или продолжите тут сидеть? — такие слова удивили Дашу и, удивительно, Инспектора, но они оба переглянулись и ответили:  
— Да!  
Виктория Владимировна пожелала удачи им обоим, и когда Инспектор и Даша ушли к той самой двери, старушка Виктория осталась в операционной размышлять. Пока Инспектор и Даша шли по коридорам старой больницы, придумывая план действий, но вопрос Даши был решающим:  
— Кстати, а почему твоя… Звуковая Отвёртка именно Звуковая? — спросила она.  
— Потому что она может издавать разные звуковые частоты, которые могут открыть замок, взломать компьютер, а также взломать или отключить какую-либо технику. Так издаёт звуковые волны, сканирующие то, на что нацелены звуковые волны… надеюсь, что понятно объяснил, — объяснил Инспектор. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Ну… я в физике и биологии не очень, но, если эти вены и их источники — формы жизни, разве звук высоких частот не навредит им? — предположила Дарья, но Инспектор внезапно остановился. Она тоже остановилась, заметив это и поинтересовалась причиной. Инспектор шёпотом ответил:  
— Точно… Точно! Черт возьми, да! Моя идиотская память забыла такую элементарную фигню! Да, звуковые волны могут навредить, но также мне и тебе, но не убьёт никого, поэтому ТЕБЕ придётся прикончить эти четыре источника.  
— М-мне? Н-но если этот звук может мне навредить, то, наверное, у меня будет контузия или я вообще оглохну.  
— Вообще обе вещи и не наверное, а точно на сто процентов. Поэтому держи вот это. — Инспектор достал наушники из внутреннего кармана своего пальто и вручил их Даше.  
— Э… как они там оказались? Прямо какой-то роль в кустах, честно слово, — прокомментировала она.  
— Карманы у всех повелителей времени как ТАРДИС — тоже больше внутри, чем снаружи, — пояснил Инспектор. — И у меня только одна пара, но не беспокойся, я от громких звуков могу быть немного контужен и отделаюсь лёгкой кровью из ушей в худшем случае. А эти наушники способны выдержать звуки ядерной бомбы, если находиться в эпицентре.  
— Э… ладно. А какого чёрта у тебя вообще только одна пара? — поинтересовалась Дарья  
— Знаешь ли, я не собирался заводить себе напарника. Ладно, готовь пистолет и надевай наушники. Как только дверь сломается, вбегай и стреляй. Все, пошли.  
— Стой, какой ещё пистолет? У меня его как бы нету с собой, — сказала Даша, но Инспектор молча вручил ей оружие. — Знаешь, я могла бы тебя арестовать за хищение имущества, тем более полицейского.  
А вот и дверь. Всё так же закрыта слоем жидкой, но плотной чёрной стеной. Инспектор достал Звуковую Отвёртку из кармана, а Даша свой пистолет и надела наушники. Она встала поближе к двери, а Инспектор прямо напротив двери. Инспектор навёл на дверь отвёртку и включил её. Пустой коридор заполнил протяжный звук, но он лишь пускал волны по жидкой чёрной стене, скрывающую дверь. Инспектор переключил громкость на более высокую, по стенам пошли вибрации и старые окна больницы так же начали дрожать, а стена как была, так и стояла, и Инспектор решил не медлить и включил ещё большую громкость. Эффект от неё был словно от землетрясения. Несколько окон треснули, а с потолка посыпалась пыль и старая краска, а чёрная стена начала поддаваться, но недостаточно чтобы протиснуть хотя бы руку. Инспектор понял, что выбора не остаётся, он нехотя нажал на другую кнопку Звуковой отвёртки, и весь этаж поразила мощная звуковая волна, будто это был взрыв от бомбы. Стекла окон разлетелись на осколки и улетели в чёрную пустоту, стены больницы начали трескаться и целые куски здания начали отваливаться, но куски над Инспектором летели не на него, а от него. Дашу сильно трясло, будто её встряхивали как бутылку с водой, но Инспектора трясло очень сильно в ногах, он еле держался. Из его ушей и носа шла кровь, он щурился и стиснул зубы, которые стучали, как на морозе. От отвёртки начал исходить чёрный дым, и она стала нагреваться, но прогресс был виден. Стена разлеталась на куски и дверь позади неё тоже. Вены со стен начали падать как сухие ветки и тут же превращаться в пыль и разлетаться по направлению звуковых волн. В конце концов, чёрная стена и дверь полностью разлетелись на куски, Инспектор еле разомкнул палец отвёртки, но дотянуться до кнопки он не мог, уж сильно было звуковое давление, а звук уже вошёл в палату, Инспектор в это мгновение пытался что-то придумать, и думал он три секунды, прежде чем, словно тяжеленную гирю, перекинул отвёртку через себя и отпустил, пустив её в коридор, он дал сигнал Даше «ДАВАЙ!» и сам направился в сторону отвёртки, еле двигая ногами. Даша тут же вошла в плату и заметив четыре фигуры, почти полностью покрыты чёрной жидкостью, но их лица были свободны и на удивление все ещё молоды. Даша замешкалась. Она никогда не думала, что самовольно убивать людей будет так трудно и страшно. Она стояла напротив ближайшей фигуры, направив пистолет на его лицо. И тут голова этой фигуры повернулась в сторону Даши. У неё полились слёзы, когда она увидела измученное лицо этой фигуры. Глаза широко открыты, а взгляд был словно мёртвый, но сами глаза не были, как у мёртвого человека. Слёзы Даши стекали по её щеке, руки дрожали, и ей не хотелось это делать. И тут фигура заговорила на непонятном языке, что повергло Дашу в шок.  
— Дэ-щи-зу…ки…ну… — хриплым голосом сказала фигура. Фигура продолжила повторять эти слова.  
К ней присоединились и другие фигуры. Всё те же слова и таким же хриплым голосом, а тональность голосов менялась, со спокойного на более жалостный, словно умоляя Дашу их убить. Даша, сквозь слёзы оттягивала момент, но держала прицел прямо в лоб фигуры. Фигура на этот раз сказала лишь «Ки» и Даша, смотря в глаза фигуры, выстрелила. Пуля попала в лоб, а из раны полилась кровь, но не чёрная, а красная. Чёрная жидкость затвердела и покрылась трещинами. Даша тяжело дышала, и её руки сильно дрожали, а слезы лились не переставая. Повернувшись к остальным трём, она увидела, что они смотрят на неё, улыбаются и странно выдыхают. Это вдобавок к тихой истерике Даши, её напугало, она через силу нажала на курок и убила второго, так же третьего и четвёртого, их «коконы» затвердели, а из ран полилась красная человеческая кровь. Даша упала на колени и во все горло закричала. Это ей пошло на пользу, она больше не хотела плакать и это дало возможность снова стоять на ногах. Она словно зомби вышла из палаты, стены больницы рушились и полы местами проваливались, но её это не волновало, она медленно и шатаясь шла по коридоры, не заметив, как прошла мимо Инспектора, который лежал лицом в пол, залитый небольшой лужей крови, но она продолжала идти. Она шла по коридору как зомби, пока на этот этаж не поднялась Виктория Владимировна. Она панически спрашивала что с ней, где Инспектор и то, что больница рушится и надо найти безопасное место, но Даша не отвечала и не обращала внимание на старушку. Виктория схватила Дашу и повторила вопросы, но Даша без изменений и тут старушка дала пощёчину Даше, но без реакции, она на этот раз сделала сильную пощёчину, что голова Даши повернулось в левую сторону, но снова вернулось в начальное положение, но старушка решилась сделать очень сильную пощёчину, что Даша повалилась, а рука у старушки заболела. Даша заморгала, она чувствовала сухость в глаза и в горле, от чего сильно закашляла.  
— Очнулась, наконец то, — облегчённо выдохнула Виктория Владимировна.  
— А? Что? — откашлявшись, сказала Даша. — Где я?  
— Там же, в той же больнице. Давай быстрее, нам надо найти безопасное место, — второпях ответила старушка.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Больница рушится. Все перестало работать, когда вы тут учинили сильный взрыв или что это было? Неважно. Где Инспектор, Дашенька? — после слов старушки Виктории, Даша остановилась и побежала в сторону палаты, но в коридоре никого не было, а на месте, где лежал Инспектор, была дыра в полу, но Даша даже не знала, что Инспектор лежал на полу.  
— Он должен быть где-то здесь! Она осмотрела соседние палаты и коридор, но не нашла и признака Инспектора и поняв, что его здесь нет, она побежала за Викторией Владимировной, догнав её уже на следующем этаже. — Куда мы бежим?  
— В подвал! — ответила старушка. — Он сказал мне там укрыться в случае чего.  
— Он? — переспросила Даша.  
— Тот, кто поддерживал мою жизнь до вашего прихода и кто, предположительно, меня сюда и затянул!  
Но не успела она договорить, как она остановилась перед разрушенной дверью и спуском в подвал. От чего, старушка начала паниковать, но Даша сразу сообразила, что нужно бежать в ТАРДИС. Она сказал это Виктории Владимировне, и та, успокоившись, согласилась, ибо это был последний вариант их спасения. Пробегая по коридору первого этажа, Даша заметила на полу капли крови. Внезапно пол обвалился, и на его краю повисла Виктория Владимировна, а Даша быстро среагировав схватила её руку. Ногой найдя точку опоры, чтобы самой не упасть, она пыталась вытянуть старушку, но та даже не старалась.  
— Пожалуйста, держитесь! Я вас вытащу! — кричала Даша, изо всех держав старую леди.  
— Не старайся, дорогая, — спокойно ответила старушка. — Видимо это там, где придёт мой конец. Отпусти меня, милая.  
— НЕТ! Я УЖЕ ВИДЕЛА СМЕРТЬ ЧЕТВЕРЫХ ЗА СЕГОДНЯ, Я НЕ ХОЧУ УВИДЕТЬ ЕЩЁ ОДНУ! — кричала Даша во все горло, крепко держа руку Виктории.  
— Отпусти, — повторила она таким же спокойным голосом. — Спасайся сама. Мой век закончен, а твой только начался. И если вы будете в 1976 году, в Волгограде, найдите мою мать. Скажите, что я её очень люблю. Поддержите её в эту трудную минуту. Прощайте.  
Второй свободной рукой, Виктория Владимировна нажала на болевую точку на кисти Даши у большого пальца, от чего большой палец Даши сам отпустил руку старушки и та, вместе с обломками здания упала в чёрную бездну пространства, где они находились. Она, прежде чем исчезнуть, улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Даша была поражена таким поступком. Но горевать у неё не было времени. Пол становился всё нестабильнее, и Даша побежала в сторону ресепшена больницы, где находилась ТАРДИС. Последние слова старушки крутились у неё в голове, пока та бежала, она не могла поверить, что на ней провернули трюк с болевыми точками, что привело к смерти человека. Коридор казался ей очень длинным, и она будто бежала вечность, но вскоре, уклоняясь от кусков потолка и дыр в полу, она добегает до ресепшена, где так же стояла ТАРДИС, но дверь была открыта. Даша вбежала в ТАРДИС и увидела, что на полу, лицом вверх лежал Инспектор. Вся его одежда, линзы очков и лицо, вперемешку с кровью, были покрыты слоем пыли, но он дышал, и будто спал. Даша, не тратя время на пробуждение Инспектора, закрыла дверь ТАРДИС, и подбежала к консоли. Но она не знала, что надо нажимать, что бы ТАРДИС тронулась с места.  
— Слушай, ТАРДИС! — начала она, — Твой «хозяин» спит или без сознания, но времени на его пробуждении нет, а место, где мы стоим буквально трещит по швам. Я не знаю, как тобой управлять, но знаю, что ты и сама на автопилоте можешь нас отсюда вытащить. Я тебя прошу, увези нас хоть куда-нибудь на Землю и когда-нибудь, главное по скорее. Сделай это хотя бы ради твоего «хозяина»!  
ТАРДИС в ответ промолчала, Даша вздохнула и уселась прямо на пол консольной комнаты ТАРДИС, и посмотрев на экран на стене, она видела, как обломки падают сверху и как пол проваливается. Но внезапно, изображение на экране плавно начало пропадать, а ТАРДИС загудела. Даша поняла, что они улетают, она улыбнулась, будучи рада, что они покинули наконец то это место и немного засмеялась. Она закрыла глаза, чувствуя дикую усталость и желание поспать.  
Проснулась она от того, что ТАРДИС издала твёрдый звук и вибрацию. Даша, немного отдохнув, легко встала. Инспектор все так же лежал и спал. Она взглянула на экран. Там был переулок с видом на улицу, по дороге ездили советские машины семидесятых годов, а по улице шли взволнованные люди в официальных костюмах. Даша посмотрела на экран на самой консоли и увидела дату — 15 июня 1979 года, а также дополнительная информация: Дом напротив, второй этаж, первая дверь направо от лестницы. Даша поняла, что это видимо та самая дата, когда произошёл инцидент с больницей. Даша, вышла из ТАРДИС и увидела обычный домашний район Советского города. В небе клубился дым, но Даша поняла, что это не дым, а пыль, а значит больница находилась в той стороне. Но она направилась в дом напротив, как и было написано. Люди были испуганны от увиденного в небе и гадали что же произошло. Некоторые сразу поспешили по домам, услышать новости. Был слышен грохот со стороны больницы, но Даша думала лишь о словах, что она скажет матери Виктории. Она поднялась на второй этаж жилого здания и позвонила в дверь справа от лестницы. Она услышала быстрые шаги и спешное открывание замка двери. Дверь открылась, и Даша увидела престарелую женщину, которая очень сильно была похожа на Викторию Владимировну, но женщина от испуганного лица перешла на серьёзное и спросила:  
— Девушка, вы кто? Что вам надо?  
— Я… Я пришла извиниться, — выдавила Даша, — О-она вас очень сильно любила. Я… не смогла её спасти, мне очень жаль.  
Мать Виктории поняла о чем говорит незнакомка. У неё сразу накатились слёзы, и та пошатнулась и присела на стул в прихожей, она горько заплакала. Даша видела материнское горе и была тронута ею. Она почему-то понимала, что чувствует мать при потере своего ребёнка, которого растила многие годы и в одно мгновение потеряла. Даша собралась уходить и пыталась закрыть дверь, но женщина её остановила: «Стой! Заходи, расскажи мне все в подробностях. Хочу узнать все от человека, который в последний раз видел мою дочку». Она это говорила со слезами на глазах, но она своим взглядом и без слов говорила, что хочет все знать и Даша согласилась. До вечера того же дня, Даша рассказала все, но упустив моменты с путешествием во времени, Чёрной Кровью и Инспектором, так же приврав пару моментов, чтобы не упоминать моменты, где в обычной больнице во время чрезвычайного положения не встретишь и не увидишь. Мать Виктории, естественно плакала во время рассказа, но она была горда своей дочерью и была благодарна, что Даша помогала ей и пыталась её спасти. Она угостила Дашу чаем после услышанного и сказала следующее:  
— Не хочу показаться грубой, но… больше не появляйся у меня на пороге.  
— Кажется я понимаю к чему вы клоните… — сказала Даша.  
— Я хочу принять её участь и что бы эта глубокая рана затянулась, но ты, без обид, будешь ковырять эту рану, — фигурально выразилась мать Виктории.  
— Хорошо. Я понимаю. Меня вы больше никогда не встретите, — согласилась Дарья.  
— Вот и славно. Допивай чай и уходи.  
Дальше ни одна из них не произнесла ни слова, а Даша допивала чай. Вскоре, чай в чашке закончился и Даша, попрощавшись, покинула горевавшую мать, смотрящую в окно кухни. Даша направилась к ТАРДИС и убедившись, что на неё не смотрят, вошла в Дверь.  
Инспектор уже не лежал на полу, а сидел в кресле, смотря новости о больнице. Но он даже не сперва заметил, что Даша вернулась. Еле встав с кресла и едва переставляя ноги, подошёл к Даше. Лицо так же было покрыто пылью и кровью. Пыльное пальто лежало на полу, где лежала и Звуковая отвёртка.  
— Значит… это то самое, — сказал Инспектор, говоря об инциденте. — Ты молодец. Я бы рассказал этой бедной женщине гораздо хуже, и она явно бы не пригласила меня на чай.  
Даша ничего не ответила. Она чувствовала не самые хорошие чувства к Инспектору после того, как он поставил её на место убийцы жертв Чёрной Крови. Она считала «носителей» жертвами чего-то злого плана, а этих, ещё тогда детей, злоумышленник явно похитил и оставил у больницы. Она молча села в кресло и крепко уснула, так не произнеся ни слова в сторону Инспектора.


End file.
